Your Strong Heart
by Raquelita
Summary: "But you lyin' there, you're not one bit scared, to shoulder a burden like me..." Robin cannot sleep, and sneaks into castle to see Marian. Oneshot, just a bit of fluff.


**AN: So I only just discovered Robin Hood, and to say I'm obsessed might be a bit of an understatement. To say I'm in love with it is probably more accurate. Anyway, here's my little ficlet, inspired by Thirty Odd Foot of Grunt's "The Weight of a Man".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though…**

_This could be heavy_

_Not as easy as it seems_

_Quite tough to carry_

_A lot more inside that no one has seen_

_But you lyin' there, you're not one bit scared_

_To shoulder a burden like me…_

Robin lay awake in Sherwood, watching the soft embers of the campfire die. He was thinking, as always, of Marian. He knew that what he was asking of her was unfair – to join him in the forest, to leave everything behind and live day to day on luck and hope. But every time he tried to stop himself from mentioning it, stop himself from begging her again to come with him, he found that he could not. Restless, Robin sat up. He could not sleep tonight, he knew, until he saw her.

_So don't close your eyes,__  
__turn your face to the skies,__  
__and breath me as deep as you can.__  
__Your strong heart won't break,__  
__are you ready to take,__  
__the weight of a man._

Marian lay awake in her bed, staring at the dark fabric of the canopy above her. The castle was massive, luxurious even, and yet to her it was only a prison. She almost wished that she was in the dungeons – at least then the illusion of freedom would not taunt her. If Robin only knew how his pleas for her to escape with him tempted her. She found it harder to say no every time he asked, and she wondered if he could sense that. Yet she knew she had to continue to refuse. Within the castle walls she was useful, and she could watch out for her father. His health would surely deteriorate if they took to the woods. How long could he truly last? And yet, how long could she last here? If she was honest with herself, how long could she last without Robin?

Shaking her head, Marian rolled over. Honesty, she could not afford. It was then that she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"It's all right," a familiar voice whispered, "It's only me."

Marian smiled as Robin released his hand. "Only me". How laughable. The world "only" could never be used in conjuction with Robin Hood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sitting up and turning toward him.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, stepping closer and cupping her face in his hand. "Listen."

Their lips met, and Marian felt her breath leave her. She did not need to kiss another to know that no man but Robin would ever be able to do that to her.

"And what does that kiss say?" she asked.

"It said I need you. Could you not hear it?" He kissed her again.

_I'm so hard to handle_

_My life's a suitcase that's never been closed_

_Don't know how you stand me_

_Oh how you love me_

_God only knows _

"Come with me," Robin found himself whispering, pulling slowly away.

"You know I cannot, yet you keep asking. Why?"

"I suppose I hope that one day your answer will change."

Marian got out of bed, sliding on a robe, "One day my answer will change," she said, not meeting his eyes, "But that day is far off, Robin."

"It is as close as you wish it to be," he replied quietly,

She gave an aggravated sigh.

"Do I annoy you?" A slight smile crossed his face.

"On the contrary – you infuriate me."

"As I thought."

A moment of silence passed between the two, and Marian took his hand.

"You know I want nothing more than to be with you," she said, "But I am frightened."

"You have a right to be. I understand what I ask of you, Marian. I know it is almost impossible. I regret every day that I left. That I left England – left you. I should not have gone to fight that damn war."

His voice rose as he spoke, and Marian hushed him quietly. The two sat down on the bed, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Things are what they are now. We cannot change the past."

"And yet that does not stop me from wishing I could. Things could be simple. We could be together. I could be a true man, not an outlaw"

_There's ghosts and there's witches_

_There's black eyes and stitches_

_They come with me_

_They're part of the show_

"Robin," Marian said, turning his face toward hers, "You are more of a man than anyone in England. I would more happily take Robin the Outlaw than Robin the Lord."

"But Robin the Lord would be easier to marry."

"And yet it is Robin the Outlaw I love."

_Suspended on air,__  
__because you're lying there.__  
__you shift me slightly and find inspiration.__  
__Cause those witches and ghosts,__  
__play some havoc with their host,__  
__you make me lighter,__  
__you're my salvation._

Robin snuck out of the castle quietly, and began to make his way back to Sherwood. He found himself so often amazed by Marian. She risked her own safety daily to help him, and somehow, despite his flaws and his bruises and his impossible life, she loved him.

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely! And more stories will be coming. I'm hooked now…**


End file.
